The Memory of You
by Dagora
Summary: I dunno what it is. Just a lot of flashbacks. 8D


A blue gaze wearily looked up at the dark summer's night sky. The fourteen-year-old turned slightly in the cool grass, tanned hand clutching onto a piece of metal. Uzumaki Naruto had just finished another day of harsh training with the old sage, having ruined his hitae-ate in the process. It must have been at least a year since Naruto had made his departure from his home village in hopes of getting stronger. It was not just for his own purpose, but for others as well. He had made a promise to someone and he was going to eventually fulfill that promise.

The boy yawned lightly, sitting up as he continued to hold the piece in his hand. He assumed he would go complain to Jiraiya later, shifting slightly and felt the old cloth band in his pants' pocket. That old man was more than likely doing something that did not need Naruto, so the blond simply laid his back into the grass once more. Absently, a tanned finger was running over the broken part of the hitae-ate while the boy was in deep thought...

_

* * *

_

There was a low chuckle, blood flowing down the sides of the pale boy's lips. An arm was pressing the boy's neck up against the rocky surface, orange clad body on top of a blue and white one. The pair of blue eyes widened as the chuckle had continued.

_"Heh...Heh...You've got no parents, no brothers...What can you possibly know about me? **You were alone to begin with! What can you know about me?!** This pain is born from my family bonds! How could you ever know what it means to lose anything!"_

_With a quick kick, the blond began to fall. His feet soon catching onto the rock exterior, the orange clothed boy stood with a dejected expression._

_"It's true, I don't know a thing about having brothers, or real parents. But, whenever I'm with Iruka-sensei, I kind of get the picture. I think-- no, I imagine --he's kind of like a father. And whenever I'm with you, I imagine...maybe that's what it's like to have a brother."_

Now the boy was lacking a member in his family. He had failed to stop his friend from taking his steps into the darkness. Yet, Naruto was training until he dropped, trying to gain the strength that he was in need of to rescue Uchiha Sasuke. One day, Naruto will finally drag Sasuke back to the village and rejoice in victory, having finally succeeding in keeping the promise he made to another friend. Naruto had no doubt in his mind that this was going to be the toughest issue that he had ever got himself into, but, it will all be worth it once Sasuke is pulled away from Orochimaru.

* * *

_"He's gonna put you on like a new set of clothes! There won't be nothing of you left!"_

_Naruto's voice was scratchy, trying to shake some sense into his friend...Having jumping on him and all...The pale boy had a blank look on his face, dark marks on the left side of his face, blood trickling from his mouth._

_"None of that matters now..."  
_

_Sasuke must have been delusional! But, he had went ahead, not seeming to be all too concerned for the future. That damned Sasuke...Why did he have to and do such a thing? He was already a powerhouse without the need of Orochimaru's assistance. Now Sasuke was more than likely being sucked up into a dark vortex...It was all Naruto's fault in lacking what it had takes to save a comrade's body and soul. It was all Naruto's fault for failing the mission. But, Naruto felt that Sasuke must have had a few regrets of his own..._

_Sasuke stood up, digging his hand into his pocket and pulled out the dark blue material with the metal plate. It was brought up to his forehead, ends being tied in the back as Naruto blinked._

_"Bring it on, Naruto. If that's what you think, then all I have to do...Is sever that bond!"_

_"Sever the bond? So tell me...What's with the hitae-ate?"_

**_"I'll say it. You're strong."_**

_The blue gaze widened slightly out of surprise, the other boy starting his explanation._

_"You know why? It's because you're like me. You feel the pain of being alone. And pain is what makes people strong. If I cut our bond, I will become stronger-- much stronger."_

* * *

"Dammit!"

Naruto sat up, looking down at the ground with an acidic expression in his eyes. Hand clutching fully onto the piece, the boy began to shiver. No matter what was going to happen, even if he did die...He would bring back that moron-- he would! Who the hell cared if Sasuke himself was not willing? He was being blind to the straight truth. It was not just because of the promise; Naruto wanted his friend back...He had even promised himself that he was to get that teme back. Even if everything was to be the same as when there was a Team Seven with girly boy, Naruto would be willing to return to that life...

* * *

_Strange wind, forceful expression, shocked expression. Hair was blowing into Sasuke's face as he looked upon Naruto. Red eyes, claws...What in the world was going on?_

**_"Sasuke! Orochimaru can't have you! I'm gonna bring you home safe if I have to break every bone in your body!"_**

_The said Uchiha could only stare with shock, wondering--_

_"Tell me, what are you?"_

_"Your friend!"  
_  


* * *

_I haven't failed yet...I've still got some time._  
The boy pulled himself up off the ground, expression sullen. A soft breeze came though, ruffling the boy's black shirt. For a moment, everything just seemed like Hell regardless of the calm scenery. Life was just plain wrong...  
Naruto had time to ponder on this tomorrow; he had to get back to the old man so he would not just think Naruto and summoned up the will to jump off a cliff.

"I will...I will get you back!"

_

* * *

_

"Why should you care what I do?"


End file.
